


How to Save a Horse

by dark_myst



Series: Goat Farmer!Thor [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Goat Farmer!Thor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Thor wasn't aware that being friends with Loki meant dealing with the animals he finds, Loki might not be a Disney princess but animals seem to flock him anyway.





	How to Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been a while, but here is the next installment. Thanks for reading let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy, special shout out to those that have following every step of the way.

"Loki, that's a horse," and it was. Thor watched as Loki rigged up a simple bridle around the horse's head.

"Why, yes it is Thor, great observation. Now if you haven't noticed yet, it's extremely malnourished." Loki sounded exasperated.

"Loki, why do you have a horse" Thor spoke as Loki sighed. Thor watched as the horse butted up against Loki and whinnied softly. Loki responded by absently stroking its mane. It was then that Thor caught up to what the animal actually looked like, it was a beautiful creature: solid black with feathers, but once the shock completely wore off Thor saw what Loki meant. The animal was clearly starved and the feathers and mane looked brittle and matted. Thor snapped into action. He might have not planned on acquiring a horse but he knew who to call to figure out how to get the animal to a healthy weight without causing it more pain. "Follow me, we'll put it in the barn and call Lady Jane to see-"

"Her, and her name is Sleipnir." Loki interrupted. “And I’ve already called Dr. Foster. She is on her way with equipment, but we need to put her in the barn”

“Oh,” Thor blinked he really shouldn’t be surprised Loki had become well acquainted with the vet once he got his cat. “Right, lets get her into the barn. There are several stalls that can easily fit a horse.”

“Exactly, we just need your keys.” Loki started leading the way.

Thor sighed, “Loki, you were going to take her there without asking weren’t you?” Thor couldn’t blame the man. If he was in Loki’s place he probably would have done the same thing.

Once they got the horse settled into the barn, Thor heard the sounds of tires in the driveway. Lady Jane had arrived. She pulled up to the barn as she usually did whenever Thor had issues with his herd. He heard both Jane and Darcy coming up to the barn.

They quickly entered the barn and Jane grabbed everything she would need to evaluate the horse. “Loki, where did you find her?”

“She just showed up in my yard, I don’t know where she came from.” Loki said still keeping close to the horse.

“Okay, well, she is emaciated but I think she can come back from it if you follow the diet I prescribe. I know you want to feed her the best food out there, but that will kill her.” Thor knew that Jane only sounded so harsh because she had seen it so many times when well-meaning people just wanting to feed the starvation away, not realizing that it would shock the animals system and cause them to die. “Thor I want you and Darcy to go to the supply store while Loki and I stay with the horse. I’ll text you updates if anything changes from the current prognosis.”

~~~~~

Thor followed Darcy to her truck. He was waiting for the inevitable questions and after they got on the main road he was proven right.

“So Loki seems to be pretty comfortable around you and the farm.” Darcy said side eying Thor.

Thor sighed, “We have become good friends since he helped me wrangle my problem child.”

“Yeah Syn does seem pretty attached to him, but I think the goat is not the only thing getting attached.” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Thor sighed this was going to be a long drive. He hoped Loki was getting a similar interrogation.

~~~~~

When they arrived back at the barn, Loki and Jane appeared to be discussing the horse. Thor quickly started to unload his purchases in an unoccupied stall. When Loki noticed what he was doing he jumped to help. Thor always forgot how strong the other man was, he was all wiry muscle to Thor’s bulk. Thor also pretended to ignore Darcy’s knowing looks.

“Okay, so weigh out a pound of food you’ll need to feed her this amount every four hours for four days. I’ll come by and check on her and see if you can increase it.” Jane said. “Since I know this is a rescue and that one of you will find a way to pay me back later I’m not going to charge you for this. Just be aware that this is going to be a slow process and whatever you do don’t try to rush it.” Jane had gotten her stern tone back before she smiled, “Well now boys, it seems like you two are the proud new owners of a horse. Try to limit her exposure to other animals as much as possible. No exposure would be ideal - her immune system is very weak right now.”

Thor and Loki both nodded, and Jane and Darcy gave their goodbyes.

“I’ll pay you back for the food and a boarding fee.” Loki said as the truck disappeared.

Thor smiled at him, “Do not worry about it, the cost is no issue.” There was no way Thor was going to accept Loki’s money, but he didn’t doubt the other man was already making plans on how to repay Thor. He knows Loki is hiding something and Thor hopes that this will help him start to open up; it wasn’t good to have as many secrets as Thor knows Loki was keeping.

~~~~

After three and half months Sleipnir had achieved a healthy weight and now with Jane’s blessing, they were going to introduce her to the small goats. It was the first day where they could take the animals outside as it had been rather cold and snow had fallen. The goats had loved that, but they were hesitant to let the Sleipnir out for long periods of time.

They put a lead rope around Sleipnir and led her to the goat pen. Thor was excited for this meeting and if Loki preparing to record this was any indication, he was too.

At Thor’s staring he spoke, “I’m just recording this for Jane and Darcy. I know they are upset they are missing this. The two had gone on a long distance house call a few counties over and would miss the meeting. Thor just smiled at his friend.

As they approached the pen they heard the familiar noises of the goats, Sleipnir didn’t seem too sure about this and Loki had to calm her down. “Let’s just bring the twins out so she doesn’t get overwhelmed.” Thor said.

“Sounds good.” Loki answered from his place next to the horse.

Thor handed the lead over and opened the gate he took up the job of recording the encounter. Syn rushed out but stalled a few feet from Loki, Mjolnir followed her sister at a more sedate pace, gravitating towards Thor as her sister investigated the strange new creature.

Loki kneeled down trusting that neither animal would hurt him. Syn crept closer to her human and bleated out a happy tone of greeting. Sleipnir lowered her head to sniff the small goat and Syn reached up and butted against her, tail wagging. She then jumped about as if to play. Sleipnir looked to Loki.

Loki stood up and removed the rope. Sleipnir moved toward the bouncing goat who cried out in happiness. Mjolnir joined her sister and the three animals started to play, chasing each other inside the pen. 

“I’m sure the girls will enjoy that greatly.” Thor said smiling.

“Yes, almost as much as you enjoyed that cheesecake I brought over yesterday,” Loki smirked with one eyebrow cocked.

Thor laughed, “Yes indeed.” Thor continued to smile as he remember the amount of desserts that Loki had brought him and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the Loki to reveal his source.

Loki just grinned back at Thor, satisfied with the outcome of his horse rescue.


End file.
